


The Akuma Incident

by HawthornDragonHeartstring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette, Akumatized Chat Noir, Chat Blanc - Freeform, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, akuma au, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornDragonHeartstring/pseuds/HawthornDragonHeartstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir is akumatized, it takes all of Marinette's strength to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Akuma Incident

It was a normal night. Not even any akumas showed up during her patrol. Ladybug was in a good mood. She sat atop the Eiffel Tower, taking in the view.

That’s when she heard a cough from below her. She looked down, sucking in a breath.

“Chat... what happened to you?” She chose her words carefully, for once nervous around her partner.

“Whaddaya talkin’ about Buggaboo? I feel great,” Chat stood balanced on his staff, and to anyone else, his smile would have looked normal.

But not Marinette. She saw something wrong in that smile. Something sinister.

“Chat, your costume... why is it white?”

His smile grew, “Why, Buggaboo, I’m flattered you noticed. And since I’m so flattered, I’m just gonna ask that you hand me those lovely earrings of yours. I don’t want to hurt such a pretty face.”

Ladybug felt her stomach drop to her toes, “...what?”

“Oh you heard me, my lady. Give me your miraculous. Otherwise I may be forced to use some drastic measures,” Chat extended his staff so he was face to face with Ladybug.

“Chat, you’ve been akumatized. Snap out of it,” Marinette’s voice was barely more than a whisper. She could see the wicked gleam in his eye fade for a split second, before returning two-fold.

“No-can-do, Buggaboo. But I’ll tell you what I can do. Actually, I’ll do ya one better,” Chat grabbed Ladybug’s arm harshly, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I’ll show you.”

Marinette screamed as she was pulled from the rooftop and thrown into the open air. Her body froze up. She couldn’t use her yo-yo. She was falling faster than she thought possible, but everything slowed when she saw him. Chat Blanc, standing above her, _laughing_.

“Chat...” one last, pleading sound left her mouth before she hit the concrete and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. Don't worry too much *evil smile*
> 
> Also I am aware this is super short. Hopefully all the chapters won't be, but I can't guarantee anything. Sorry!


End file.
